Frontier Generations SS:  Merry Macrossmas
by Cyberano
Summary: Sheryl and Ranka celebrate their first Christmas and New Year on planet Frontier with their family and friends.


Hi All! I apologize for those waiting for Man and Machine. I'm still working on it. For now, I'll squeeze in this short story to fill the gap. And yes, that's what the 'SS' in the title stands for: short story. I hope you enjoy it!.

* * *

**Frontier Generations SS: Merry Macrossmas**

The square was dark and silent... but only for a moment. With a flick of a switch, 2,000 tiny lights raced up three stories worth of pine to reach the star at the top. The large, 12-inch star lit up as well and cast its gentle glow upon the square. Ooohs and Aaahs rose from the watching crowd as the Christmas tree shone in its entire splendor.

"It is my privilege to announce the official start of the holidays! Happy Holidays, everyone!" said Frontier President Cathy Glass. "I invite all of you to partake of tonight's festivities!"

The crowd cheered in response. People gathered in front of the tree to take pictures while families with children lined up to see Santa and his reindeer.

Meanwhile, a young girl with verdant hair excitedly led a taller girl with golden coral hair to the ice skating rink.

"As promised, I'll teach you how to skate!" beamed Ranka as they sat down at the bench to put on their skates. The younger girl helped secure the skates on her beloved before putting her own on. Just in case, they adjusted their hats and glasses once more to make sure that their disguises would not fall off while skating. When they were ready, they walked hand in hand to the edge of the rink.

"Watch your step!" warned Ranka as she stepped on the ice. She adjusted her balance and offered her arms for Sheryl.

Sheryl swallowed nervously and carefully put her right foot on the ice. Immediately, her hands gripped the quarter-meltran's arms.

"Take your time," reassured Ranka. "And bend your knees a bit... yes, just like that."

With her beloved for support, Sheryl grinned in triumph as she stood on the ice. Though her ankles trembled, she exclaimed, "I did it! I didn't fall!"

With a slight push on her heel, Ranka led her forward. "Just take it slow... get used to it."

While they traveled slowly around the perimeter of the rink, the band began play and a tenor crooned into the microphone.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_  
_Jack Frost nipping on your nose,_  
_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,_  
_And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,_  
_Help to make the season bright. _  
_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow, _  
_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

Not to be outdone by the three-story tall Christmas tree, nearby department stores and smaller store fronts were decorated with their holiday best. Some featured a panoramic winter wonderland scene, complete with suspended reindeer with animated legs that ran on empty air, a miniature train passing through a small town and mechanized penguins that played on plastic ice. Each storefront glimmered with brightly colored small lights and beckoned shoppers into its halls of sales.

The streetlamps were likewise festooned with banners printed with holiday greetings and large green wreaths with red ribbons. Under some streetlamps was a vendor who sold apple cider or roasted chestnuts.

Ranka loved Union Square during Christmas. She loved walking around with Nanase and admiring the intricate and glittering displays at each department store. When she got tired, they would buy some apple cider and chestnuts to eat and warm their cold hands. On weekends, Ozma would take her skating.

However, none of these held her attention. All of it was eclipsed by the presence of a lovely star hanging on to her arms as they skated on the rink. With the sweet scent of her perfume, her warm breath in the air, her lovely golden coral hair that seemed to catch slivers of light as it streamed behind her and most of all, an enchanting smile that was only meant for her, no holiday gimmick could compete with this stunning star.

"You're doing great!" praised Ranka as Sheryl glided over the ice.

"You're just saying that to make me feel good," chided Sheryl.

"No, really!" Sunset hued eyes twinkled with a challenge. "I bet if you let go of my left arm, you can still balance."

Blue eyes met her challenge and the Fairy's hand lifted away from the Cinderella's arm. However, the hand hovered near the arm as if it was preparing to grab it at any moment.

"See? I told you so," said Ranka proudly. "Let's practice going straight, then I'll teach you how to turn."

They practiced for about thirty minutes before Ranka called for a break. As they glided to the benches, Sheryl requested, "I'd like to see you skate."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh." Pushing the verdant haired girl back onto the ice, the Fairy reinforced her request. "Nanase said you were pretty good."

Ranka circled the perimeter to gain speed. She proceeded to an open area designated for more advanced skaters and prepared to spin. She started with a camel spin and entered into a spiral as she skated away from the advanced area to go around the rink.

Blue eyes watched that lithe form appreciatively. The younger girl seemed like an angel dancing on ice. The Fairy's mind imagined the Cinderella in a white leotard and flowy white skirt. To her surprise, her angel blew her a kiss as she glided by the bench. The Fairy blew a kiss in return. Her heart skipped a beat when the angel jumped into the air, spun and landed gracefully on one foot. Awe and envy mingled within her soul.

"That girl is amazing..." she heard herself whisper. Her mind flashed back to the time when she watched the Cinderella's first concert on a hill. She had said the same words back then. A smile crossed the Fairy's face. "And you still continue to amaze me..."

Sheryl watched her ice angel perform. She cast a thought, "Showing off, aren't we?"

Ranka's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Um... yeah... I guess so. Somehow, I can't help it when you're watching. But honestly... I'd rather skate together."

Brushing aside her golden coral hair as she stood up, the Fairy extended a hand in the ice angel's direction and commanded, "Come and get me!"

Eager to please, the quarter-meltran grinned widely in anticipation and guided her to the ice. This time, Sheryl only held on to her hand.

They practiced shifting balance and turning. Soon, Sheryl lightly held Ranka's hand instead of gripping it tightly. Ranka was delighted by her progress. She started to think of the next topic to teach when suddenly, Sheryl let go of her hand and with a push off her toe, attempted to spin in place. The quarter-meltran watched in horror as Sheryl twisted 180 degrees and began to tilt to the left.

"Oh no!" With all the speed at her disposal, the younger girl lowered her center of gravity and slid forward to catch her Fairy. Only after she managed to catch her in her arms did she release her breath.

The taller girl looked up at her with innocent yet guilty eyes. "Oops..."

"Sheryl! You should be more careful! What if you break an arm?"

The Fairy struggled to get her balance. "I'm sorry... I guess, I got a little overconfident."

Ranka sighed. "You overachiever... What am I gonna do with you?"

"Get out of here, that's what," replied a familiar voice.

"Black!" exclaimed Sheryl as the captain of her squadron, Eriko, skated over. Her boyfriend, Lester, followed behind her.

"Hustle, Pink. Cover's blown," said the vice-captain, Tadyana, who grabbed Sheryl's arm and steadied her. Meanwhile, Aris picked up Sheryl's hat on the ice.

Ranka chanced a quick look around. Several groups were staring in their direction. "Yeah, I think we better go."

Just like before, Eriko, Lester, Tadyana and Aris, shielded them with their bodies. They skated towards Erenmeyer, the Glass family butler, who was waving in their direction.

"Are you all right, Miss?" asked the butler.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ranka caught me."

"Please follow me to the car."

The singers followed the butler while their classmates trailed behind. Just within earshot, Ranka could hear Tadyana intimidating anyone who dared to come close.

"Watcha lookin' at, dude?"

"Hey, you a stalker or somethin'?"

"Mind your own business."

Once they were safely in the car, Sheryl expressed her gratitude, "Thank you all for escorting us. Are you going to the Holiday ball?"

Eriko hooked arm with her boyfriend who beamed happily. "Yup."

"Same," replied Tadyana. Her lips curved into a twisted smile. "Question is, are you?"

"Of course. I've been asked to sing."

"You know what she means," challenged Aris.

The Fairy glanced over at Ranka. "You're going too, right, Ranka?"

"Yes," replied the quarter-meltran. "The director asked me to sing too. As for escorts... well... Nana-chan said that Luca arranged for some of his cousins to accompany us."

Sheryl cleared her throat and turned to Tadyana. "I see... looks like we have our 'escorts' planned out."

"Tsk... It ain't the same, but I guess, you two can't help it. We'll see you there at 18:00, Pink."

With her hand, she traced a mock salute. "Roger. Good night, everyone."

"Good night."

As the car drove away, the singers waved goodbye to their classmates. Erenmeyer drove for a few blocks when Ranka spoke up.

"May we stop for some chestnuts?"

"Sure," replied Sheryl. "Where?"

"It's near."

The younger girl directed them to a street vendor a few blocks down the road. She purchased two bags and two cups of apple cider.

Sheryl held the bag. "It's warm."

"Isn't it?" said Ranka cheerfully. "I buy some right after skating. It warms up my hands really well. Here, let me peel some for you." With quick deft fingers, the younger girl offered the browned nut to her beloved. "Say ah..."

The older girl's lips plucked the offering. Immediately, an image of a city covered in snow flashed in her mind. She was standing on a cobblestone street that intersected many other streets. In the center of the intersection was a massive stone arch. A tall man with blonde hair knelt down and offered her a chestnut. Tears welled from her eyes.

"Ah! Is it bad?" exclaimed Ranka with alarm.

With a dab of her handkerchief, Sheryl wiped her tears. When she was able to speak, she said, "No... It's good... it's just that... I remembered being with my parents. We visited Paris before Papa died. It was snowing on that day, and Papa brought some chestnuts. I guess this sorta reminded me of it."

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

The Fairy squeezed the Cinderella's hand. "Don't be. You also reminded me of how much I like it."

Sunset hued eyes lit up. "Would you like another?"

"Of course! By the way, what did Nanase have in mind?"

"Oh that... That was Luca's idea. He didn't want her to be all alone for the ball, so he asked his cousins to come before he left for his mission with Alto and onii-chan. He assured her that they were nice and would watch out for us."

"Do we get to meet them? I don't want to arrive there and not even know their names!"

"Yes. Nana-chan arranged a meeting at Cafe Lynn the day before the ball."

They returned to the Glass mansion to have dinner and to study for their finals next week. Even though the finals were over, they still had to prepare for the ball that was two days after their finals.

* * *

With finals done and preparations over, they attended the Christmas ball. Luca's cousins accompanied them as promised. Nanase was escorted by Paolo, Ranka and Ai were escorted by Giovanni while Giacomo escorted Sheryl. Paolo and Giacomo had wavy sandy brown hair like Luca while Giovanni was dark skinned with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. When they first met the tall Paolo, Ranka could not help but imagine what an older Luca would look like.

As soon as they entered the ballroom, eyes glanced in their direction. A few flashes here and there indicated that some brave souls were taking pictures. Both idols knew that at least the school paper would take their pictures. A report would be published on the Mihoshi network tomorrow.

The buffet was served before the performance. An hour later, the planned program started with an energetic number from the highly ranked dance students on the raised stage. Caught up in the rhythm, students on the ballroom floor danced along as well. The room dimmed and tiny pinpoint lights twinkled from the ceiling and the black stage curtains. Several overhead lamps projected images of planets or celestial bodies. Tiny lights also twinkled on the floor as well and in some spots, translucent tiles displayed an image of a nova or star.

"Do you like it?" asked Nanase.

"Yes, it's pretty cool!" said Ranka as she craned her neck to view the faux universe around them.

Nanase smiled slyly. "Guess who designed it?"

The quarter-meltran stared at her friend. "No way... you did?"

The violet haired girl nodded as she danced in place. "Yup. I got the idea after you told me about your dreams of floating in space. I made the proposal to the dance committee and they accepted the idea."

Next were original compositions from two rock bands that were concluded with loud applause. An orchestral arrangement by Ranka's friend, Robin Guvriel, provided a slow dance number. The next set of performances was by Ranka and Sheryl with their new songs. Ranka sang before Sheryl, but the younger idol returned to the stage to end their performance with a medley. The curtain dropped. Theirs was the last number on stage. The rest of the dance music would be provided by a hired DJ who played a slow dance for the next song.

Sheryl turned to leave the stage but Ranka touched her arm.

"I haven't danced with you yet," whispered Ranka in the Fairy's mind.

At that moment, the lights on the stage dimmed and the floor illuminated with tiny lights and faux galaxies. The Fairy looked up at the stage control booth and saw Ai and Nanase waving at them.

"Did they plan this?" asked Sheryl in the link.

"It was Nanase's idea," said Ranka as she stepped forward and offered her hand. "She told me about it."

With the curtain down, the stage shielded them from the crowd on the ballroom floor. Sheryl sent a request to Ai to thank Nanase as she accepted the offered hand and intertwined fingers with her beloved. Her other hand slipped down to the younger girl's waist and pulled her close.

Ranka's cheeks flushed and she murmured shyly, "You're so beautiful tonight."

A pained expression crossed the taller girl's face but her words had a playful lilt. "Just tonight?"

The Cinderella leaned in for a quick kiss. "Silly... you're always beautiful. But tonight... you're just... so stunning tonight..."

"That's all you can come up with?" teased the Fairy as she planted a kiss on Ranka's forehead.

The younger girl drew a deep breath. "My dearest, you are so lovely that there's not enough words in any language to describe how beautiful you are."

"Fair enough." The Fairy rewarded her Cinderella with a lingering kiss.

They glided slowly over the stage, floating like red and white lilies over a pond. Sky blue eyes locked onto sunset hued ones without breaking stride.

"We're dancing..." thought Ranka. "We're dancing just like the couples out there."

"Shh... You're mine for this dance," reminded Sheryl.

Ranka leaned in to rest her head on the Fairy's shoulder. They slowed down and simply swayed in place. "You're right. This time is for us."

Both girls closed their eyes. Time seemed to slow as they swayed slowly to the music. Their senses were acutely away of each other's movement and breathing. Underneath their gowns, their starfire rings glowed brightly, shining a light over their hearts.

Up in the control booth, Nanase sighed, "I wish Luca were here... I could be dancing over there, just like them."

Ai patted her shoulder consolingly. "He come back. We watch for now."

Nanase nodded and raised the camera for another shot. "I wonder how much Ranka would pay for these pictures..."

* * *

The next day, Ozma had an announcement during breakfast. "Gran's comin' over."

Ranka's eyes widened, "She is?"

"Yup. Dad's comin' too. They want to see the new place. They'll be here in 2 days."

"Oh wow! But where will they sleep?"

"Gonna fix up your bro's room since he ain't here. Can't have it smelling like chemicals."

"I'll help too."

After breakfast, they cleaned Brera's room. For the next two days, they tidied up the house, reorganized the garage and went shopping for food and gifts. Finally, they picked up Grandma Lee and Ozma's father, Drake Lee at the spaceport in the afternoon.

"Gran!" yelled Ranka as if she were a child. She hugged the elderly woman of Chinese heritage.

"Ranka! Let me look at you, honey! Oh... you're taller now," said Grandma Lee as she patted Ranka's head.

"How was the flight, Dad?" asked Ozma who took the luggage from his father. Unlike his mother, who had Chinese features and pale skin, Drake had darker skin and African facial features that implied that he got the genes from his father, Frank Lee.

"It's ok, son," replied Drake who rubbed the back of his neck. "I still can't get used to the folds. Makes me nauseous. How can you stand it?"

"I just suck it up and get used to it."

They drove back to the Lee residence and had takeout Chinese from Nyan-nyan's for dinner. Later that evening, Ranka showed Grandma Lee videos and picture from her various concerts and magazine inserts.

"That's nice, dear, but all this must be getting you a lot of attention. Has anyone asked you out?" inquired Grandma Lee.

Ranka swallowed. She did not expect this. "Well... I am seeing someone."

"Has Ozma told you about that?"

"About what?"

Grandma Lee cleared her throat. "It's about being a girl and about being with a boy."

The verdant-haired girl's cheeks flushed. "I... I don't think so..."

"Oh dear... I guess it can't be helped," Grandma Lee coughed into her hand. "It's probably too delicate for him to handle. Good thing I came to visit." The elderly woman laid a hand on Ranka's shoulder. "Listen carefully... your body is like a temple. You have to guard it carefully and open the gates to those you trust. It is up to you to keep your temple pure from defilement..."

Judging from how she started, Ranka had a feeling she was in for a long talk.

* * *

"She said that?"

"Uh-huh..." said Ranka as massaged her Fairy's legs. The golden coral haired singer developed a cramp while skating.

Sheryl could not help but laugh at her Cinderella's predicament. "So... what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?" asked Ranka as she kneaded Sheryl's calf muscles.

"What if a priestess wanted to enter your temple?"

With a suspicious tone in her voice, the quarter-meltran asked, "What kind of a priestess?"

Sheryl smiled slyly, "A Mayan priestess."

"Will she make a mess?"

"No, not at all. She'll make the temple even better with her special rituals. It'll be even more blessed!"

"Really? I'll have to invite this priestess over. How can I reach her?"

The Fairy sat up on the bed and wound her arms around the Cinderella's neck. "I'll make arrangements for her to visit." She caught petite pink lips in a kiss.

The younger girl responded by kissing and hugging her back. "Can't you ask her to come now?"

Sky blue eyes popped open at the subtle innuendo. Some part of her still had an image of a naive Ranka, so her beloved's boldness still surprised her. "Mmm... I think I can persuade her to come ASAP... maybe at the our usual meeting place around eight?"

"Seven. Convince her to have an early dinner."

Sheryl laughed. "Will do." She had a feeling the priestess would have to perform a lengthy ritual tonight.

* * *

The Lee family was invited to the Glass mansion for Christmas dinner. There, Ozma and Cathy made a startling announcement at the end of dinner.

"We're gettin' engaged," said Ozma proudly.

"Congratulations, Ozma-nii, Cathy," said Ranka.

"Congratulations to both of you," said Sheryl.

Drake clapped Ozma heartily on the back. "Finally made up your mind, eh, son?"

"I'm happy for both of you, dears!" cried Grandma Lee. "When's the wedding?"

Ozma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... we haven't decided that far. We gonna take it slow 'cuz, ya know... Cathy's got a lot on her plate."

"I assure you, Mrs. Lee, that you'll be one of the first to know when we decide on a date," said Cathy.

"And where's the ring?" asked Grandma Lee eagerly.

"Er... I haven't bought it yet," came Ozma's apologetic excuse. "But since you were comin'... well... I thought I'd let y'all know now."

Grandma Lee turned to her son. "This boy! You have to take him out this week and get it done! He can't have a lady waiting like that!"

Drake's eyes shifted uneasily between his mother and his son. He cleared his throat. "We'll talk later, Ozma, ok?"

Cathy laughed into her hand. "It's quite all right, Mrs. Lee. I'm in no hurry. Please let Ozma decide on his own."

"You lucky boy! She's willing to let you get away with this. Better keep this one!"

Ozma straighthened up. "Yes, Gran. Forever."

The adults adjourned to the sitting room to get acquainted with each other. Meanwhile, the young singers went up to Sheryl's room.

"Say, Sheryl... if Ozma-nii gets married, will we be like sisters?" inquired the quarter-meltran.

Sheryl opened her closet and pulled out a large present. "By space, I hope not. Besides, even though Cathy is my guardian, we're not related by blood."

Ranka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Here." Sheryl offered the present.

The Cinderella accepted it and reached into her shopping bag. She pulled out her gift. "And this one's for you."

"Thank you. May I open it?"

"Sure."

"Feel free to open yours too."

The girls opened their presents. Ranka received the limited edition pillow of the Galaxy Fairy while Sheryl received a tea set with images of Ranka in various poses.

"I love it! I can't wait to drink from you... ahem... from the cup," said Sheryl with a twinkle in her eye.

"Finally! I got one! Thanks so much!" exclaimed Ranka.

Sheryl stood up from the bed with the tea set in hand. "Let me get it washed so we can drink some tea." She turned to leave, but Ranka grabbed her arm.

"It can wait." Sunset hued eyes pleaded with a silent request.

The taller girl placed the tea set on a nearby bedside table and allowed herself to be led to back to the bed. The Cinderella let go of the pillow and embraced the Galaxy Fairy.

"Merry Christmas, my love," whispered Ranka before she claimed her beloved's lips.

"Merry Christmas," replied Sheryl between kisses.

* * *

For New Year, they decided to attend a bell ringing ceremony at Honsen-ji. They met at Nanase's house that afternoon to try their kimonos that were a Christmas gift from their gentle host. Nanase's family owned a clothing store, so she commissioned to have kimonos made for her friends.

"These look great on you! Both of you did a nice job picking the fabrics for each other!" remarked Nanase. When the bolts of cloth were presented to the singers to pick from, they did not choose for themselves. Instead, each girl selected the fabric for the other to wear.

Ranka wore a pink kimono while Sheryl wore a light purple kimono. Both were decorated with lilies but Ranka's kimono had additional embroidered waves while Sheryl's had clouds and the sun.

"What about you, Nana-chan?" asked Ranka.

"I'm helping out, so I'll have to be there by 9 PM to help prepare for visitors."

"Oh that's right! You're a shrine maiden there!" remembered Ranka. For generations, the young girls of the Matsuura family served as shrine maidens at Honsen-ji.

Nanase handed Ranka an envelope. "Here's your ticket. The group number indicates your turn at the bell. You can have up to 8 people with you. The gates open at 10 PM. There's a bonfire in the cherry blossom courtyard at 11 PM if you want to burn old charms."

"Thanks Nana-chan!"

"Thank you very much, Nanase," said Sheryl.

After learning to put on their kimonos, they had dinner at Nyan-nyan's. When dinner was done, Nanase left to prepare herself while Sheryl and Ranka went to Union Square to practice ice skating until they needed to return to the Lee residence.

The girls met up with Lee family. Together, they arrived at Honsen-ji around 11 PM and met Cathy and her staff. While waiting for the New Year, they sat around the bonfire specially secured for VIPs in the cherry blossom courtyard and just chatted about the past year.

Sheryl intertwined fingers with her Cinderella and spoke in the link, "So much has happened since I met you."

"My only wish is that I could've met you sooner," replied Ranka.

The Fairy squeezed that petite hand gently. "Me too."

When the abbot of Honsen-ji announced the time of 10 minutes to the midnight, everyone gathered in the main temple where the bell was. They lined up in groups in order of their ringing number since only 108 groups were allowed to ring the bell. The 108 rings symbolize the purification from 108 delusions and sufferings. The Lee group was assigned ring number 69.

At midnight, the monks rang the bell. Everyone wished each other a Happy New Year. On their turn, the monk instructed them to grab one of the ropes attached to a log that was suspended from the wooden ceiling by ropes. Cathy and Ozma selected the rope closest to the bell. Sheryl and Ranka picked the rope across from the newly engaged couple. Grandma Lee and Drake went to the rope next to Cathy and Ozma while Ai took the rope next to the singers. Even though the Vajra girl was physically by herself, the girls knew that all the queens were watching through her eyes.

Cathy looked at each of them and nodded. Together, they pulled back on their ropes and the suspended log moved away from the bell. With a release of tension on their ropes, the log swung towards the bell with the momentum from gravity. The impact resulted in a deep ring that vibrated through the temple.

They finished their visit to the temple by making tossing coins in the offertory box and by picking their fortunes.

"What did you all wish for?" asked Grandma Lee.

"For the colonial legislation to pass," replied Cathy.

"More comfortable space travel," said Drake.

"Universal peace," coughed Ozma into his hand.

When everyone stared at Ozma for making such an idealistic wish, Ranka said, "Me too."

"And me as well," added Sheryl. "There's been so much fighting this year. I wish wars would end."

"It's a good wish," agreed Grandma Lee.

They returned to their respective homes to get some sleep. However, Sheryl and Ranka met at the Queen's Crater just before dawn to see the sunrise.

"I lied, by the way," admitted Ranka. "I wished to be with you."

The Fairy nodded. "Same here."

The sun rose over Frontier for the first dawn of the New Year. Sunset hued and sky blue eyes squinted at its brilliance.

"Happy New Year," said Sheryl as she swept the younger girl into her arms. Before her beloved could reply, she kissed her deeply.

Ranka managed to break away briefly to respond, "Happy... New Year..."

The sun bathed them with the blessing of new light and their shadows merged into one once more.


End file.
